In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a backpack carrying case and more particularly to a backpack that is convertible between luggage with handles, a wheeled carrying case and a backpack.
Campers, students and others often use backpacks to carry gear, books, and other equipment. On various occasions it is inappropriate or not convenient to carry such items as a backpack. In such instances, for example, it may be more appropriate to carry items either as a regular carrying case by means of a handle or as a wheeled case. Thus there has developed a need for a luggage item that is convertible so may be carried or transported by various means or modes including as a backpack.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a backpack that includes a back panel with an enclosure mounted thereon and a telescoping handle mounted so that it projects upwardly from the top of the backpack. Various handles may be attached to the sides of the backpack. The backside of the backpack includes a zippered enclosure in which backpack straps are stored. The backside of the backpack further includes a storage flap that may be folded outwardly to reveal a belt construction as well as an optimal back cushion. The backpack further includes wheels along the lower edge of the back panel. The described construction may be utilized as a backpack, as wheeled luggage, or as hand carried luggage.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved luggage construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved luggage construction that is convertible between a backpack configuration and a wheeled luggage construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a backpack construction which is easily carried, and that is rugged and economical.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.